Draco Malfoy's Twin Sister
by ShaneCollins'Wife
Summary: Aphrodite Desdemona Malfoy, Draco's twin sister, is going to Hogwarts for the first time. She has always been disgusted by her family's attitudes toward non-purebloods, and it grows worse and worse everyday. She can't let Draco know about her crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that is belonged to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is for entertainment purposes only. The only character I own-partially besides the last name Malfoy-is Aphrodite Desdemona Malfoy, and any other characters I make up on my journey of this story.**

**Chapter One: Hogwarts Express**

"Good luck," said father with a tight and forced happy expression. "Take care of Aphrodite, won't you Draco my boy?"

"Of course," Draco said smirking. "I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble!" They always had to talk about me when I was standing right in front of them. My brother, Draco, mirrored my father's looks; pale blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I looked the same as Draco, since I was his twin.

Father sneered at a passing girl with bushy brown hair. She had two ordinary blokes following her with amazed expressions; muggles I presumed. Draco and father, and mum for the most part, believed we were better than everyone who wasn't a pureblood. It disgusted me. Why be obnoxiously rude about someone being a half-blood or a muggle-born? It's not like they are going to infect you with a disease or anything. It just wasn't right.

"Severus will be glad to have you both in Slytherin-Aphrodite are you listening?" My father said like venom.

"Of course father," I said with a small smile. I didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I had to act like I did. If father knew he would kick me out of his life, mum's life, and Draco's life faster than you could say 'Slytherin sucks'. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you here again when winter break arrives."

"Of course," he said with a cold tone. He gave Draco a small, awkward hug and walked away.

"I'm going to sit with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said checking the clock overhead. "They should be on the train already. You can sit with us, or whatever." He shrugged and stalked off.

I sighed and climbed onto the train. I walked along the compartments, filled with students laughing and talking to each other. There was an empty compartment, which I took advantage of. I slipped inside and sat near the window. I watched the clock tick by, marking two minutes before the train was to leave.

I heard the door slide open and a boy's voice stutter, "M-may I sit here?"

"Sure," I said absent-mindly to the boy. I turned and saw a skinny boy that was probably my height with shaggy jet black hair and, hidden behind taped together round glasses, were stunning green eyes that I didn't want to take my eyes off. They were so beautiful... "Hello."

"Hi," he said warmly with a smile. He sat down across from me. He was wearing clothes that looked three sizes too big for him and ratty black shoes.

"I'm Aphrodite," I said with a smile. He was sort of cute... Okay, he was totally cute.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" I asked. He couldn't be the famous Harry Potter... could he? "Really?"

He nodded and pushed his hair back, which revealed a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt in the middle, and a little to the right, of his forehead. He was indeed The Boy Who Lived. Years ago when Harry was fifteen months old, Voldemort had come to kill him, his Mum, and his Dad. Voldemort had only succeeded on two out of three murders. When he tried to kill Harry he didn't suceed, some say he died; some say he ran off wounded. The possibilities were endless.

I smiled. "I didn't think I'd meet Harry Potter ever in my life, but here you are... in the living flesh."

He grinned back and shrugged, "Sometimes Fate gives you something good in life, and that was meeting you." That made me blush and look down.

Just then, the door slid open, making me look up, and a boy with orange-red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a face covered in freckles. "May I sit? Everywhere else is full?"

I nodded and Harry said, "Sure, sit down."

"I'm Aphrodite," I said automatically with a smile.

He sat next to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ron."

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry.

"H-harry P-potter?" questioned Ron, his jaw dropping. He said the same thing I had said. "D-do you have the-" he leaned in closely. "scar?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry pushed his bangs away, showing his famous scar yet again.

"You're famous you know!" said a grinning Ron.

"Anything off the trolley, dolls?" asked a frail older lady with a cart full of sweats outside the compartment.

"No thanks," said Ron grimly and held up a bag of squished sandwiches. "I've got sandwiches.

I was about to pull out the few Galleons I had left in my pocket to buy sweets for all of us, but Harry was pulling out a handful of Galleons. He looked at the woman and said, "We'll take the lot!"

"All of those sweets?" she asked astonished. Harry, Ron, and I filled the compartment with all the sweets Harry's money would buy.

"This is a lot of sweets," I commented sitting down with a box of Chocoballs. Chocoballs were my favorite because they were filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream; delicious.

We all pigged out on candy, but not too much because we wanted to make room for the feast of course. Ron and Harry were talking about the sweets while I looked out the window. It was beautiful outside; the sky was bluer than I had ever seen it. The grassy hills flowed up and down so far that I couldn't see where it started and where it ended.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy name Neville can't seem to find his," said a high-pitched voice, making me turn to look at the door. It was a girl with big bushy brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"No," said Ron with a mouthful of sweets.

She sighed dramatically and sat down across from Ron. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Ron swallowed and said, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Aphrodite Malfoy," I said when she looked at me.

"And I know who you are," Hermione said with a smile. "Everyone's been talking about you. You're famous, even every Muggle I knew heard of you." Harry smiled shyly. "Your glasses are broken? I'll fix them." She took out her wand from her robes and said "Oculus Reparo!"

The tape that held together Harry's glasses disappeared into Hermione's wand. Harry took of his glasses and they were like new. "Thanks, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and stood up. She was out the door when she turned back around and said, "You better change into your robes, I expect we are to arrive soon. Oh and Ron, you have a little bit of dirt right here." She pointed to the crease between the side of her nose and her cheek. She smiled and walked away.

I giggled and stood up. "I'm going to change into my robes." I walked out the compartment door and to baggage compartment. I walked in and met a boy grabbing robes out of a trunk marked C. Diggory. "Hi."

The boy with golden brown locks stood up straight with robes that had a Hufflepuff logo on it. "Hello." He smiled at me with his pearly whites.

"Can you help me? My trunk is way up there, and this is no way I can reach that..." I said looking at my trunk, located on the highest rack.

"Sure thing," he said smiling. "I'm Cedric."

"I'm Aphrodite," I said smiling back. Cedric sat his robes on his trunk and stretched his arms up, grabbing my trunk. He brought it to the floor carefully. "Thanks."

"No problem, Aphrodite," he said smiling yet again. "Nice to meet you by the way. I've got to go change... I'll see you around though." He smiled once more and walked past me.

I smiled and opened my trunk. I pulled out my black robes with the Hogwarts crest over the left breast, black trousers, long sleeved white polo, and a gray sweater vest. I closed my trunk and pushed it against Cedric's. I walked out of the compartment and down the hallway, to the restrooms. I darted into the girls' restrooms. I stepped into a stall and quickly changed into my robes and outfit.

I returned the clothes I was wearing in my trunk and walked back to my compartment. Harry and Ron were there, dressed in their robes. "You look good in your robes," mentioned Harry as I sat down.

I smiled and gigled. "Thanks." I pushed my blonde hair forward so it wasn't tucked into my robes. I sighed. "So what house do you think you'll get in?"

"I want to get in Gryffindor, although I don't think the other houses are as bad, besides Slytherin. I definitely do not want to be in Slytherin," Harry said. "I was reading about it all in Hogwarts, A History."

"I want to be in Gryffindor too," Ron confessed. "That's all anyone's been in my family."

I laughed. "You two will definitely be in Gryffindor."

"I bet you will too!" Harry said smiling at me.

I looked down. "I'm a Malfoy, I'll be in Slytherin. That's all anyone's been in my family."

Harry smiled and put his hand on my knee saying, "Maybe if you really want to be in Gryffindor, and Fate wants you too, than you'll be in Gryffindor."

I put my hand over his and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe I will."

The trained jerked forward, making me fall forward, and stopped. I fell into Harry's arm, making me blush like crazy. I was set to my feet by Harry, who also was blushing. I saw Ron shaking his head from the corner of my eye.

"You okay there?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Of course," I said haughtily.

We all smiled at each other and walked out of the compartment. We walked out of the closest door to us. It was dark outside and the stars were rising. You could see them clearly from where we were; it was was a huge man with a lantern shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Hey Hagrid," Harry shouted walking towards him. Ron and I followed.

"Hi ther' Harry!" he said cheekily. Hagrid was a huge man with scraggly black hair, scraggly black beard, and muddy brown eyes that reminded me of that Hermionie girl. "Who are you frien's Harry?"

"This is Ron," Harry said pointing to Ron. "And that, that's Aphrodite." He pointed to me and smiled.

Hagrid smiled down at us then looked behind us. Older students were going around us off to golden carriages. "Okay, all the firs' years here?" There were a couple nods around me. "Les' go to the boats!" We followed Hagrid from Hogsmeade Station to a lake where there were huge boats. "Four to a boat," Hagrid reminded us.

Ron and Harry got into a boat near us. Harry put his hand out and helped me climb in. I muttered a thank you and a boy with dark skin got in behind me. I sat by Harry at the front and Ron was sitting next to the dark-skinned boy whose name was Dean in the back.

The boats set off on their own and we were gliding across the lake. Hogwarts was set on a hill, the castle was gleaming and looked cheery, ready to greet us students. The moon was setting out and reflected on the lake, making it brighter than it was before with just the stars.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Harry in my ear.

I smiled and put my hand over his. He was so cute and so nice... I smiled even bigger. The boats were pulling closer to the steep hill when Hagrid yelled, "Duck!" We all crouched down while we went under what seemed the hill that the Hogwarts castle was on.

"Wicked cool," I said when we pulled against a docking area. Harry helped me get out of the boat with a smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he said grinned.

Ron and Dean got out of the boats behind us and were talking about Quidditch. Hagrid lead us from underground to the front entrance to Hogwarts. Hagrid opened the doors, leading us to a room.

"Professor McGon'gall will be here shortly to explain to you wha's gonna happen," Hagrid said closing the door as he left.

**A/N: Hey there guys! I really hope you like this new Harry Potter fanfic! I know there is a lot of Draco sister ones and HarryxOC, but I really like my character Aphrodite... and the question that is rising; Will the Malfoy's disown her for what happens? I mean... who know! OH WAIT-I DO! Haha! Anways Please comment and vote and tell me everything you think of this! Tell me if you like Aphrodite or if you think I miss interpreted something! Whatever you want...TELL ME BELOW!**

**-SerialLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, that is belonged to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is for entertainment purposes only. The only character I own—partiallybesides the last name Malfoy—is Aphrodite Desdemona Malfoy, and any other characters I make up on my journey of this story.**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Hogwarts**

People around Harry and I were chattering like mad, buzzing about what might happen next. "I just can't wait to see the Great Hall," Hermione boasted to no one in particular. "The ceiling, bewitched you know? It reflects how it looks like outside. I read that in Hogwarts, A History."

I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers on my legs. "Let's get this show on the road," I murmured.

Just then a tight faced witch came into the room. She greeted us with a tight smile upon her thin lips. Her hair was no where in sight under her big pointed hat with a wide brim. "Welcome, welcome! Settle down now." People were shushing people and dropping their voices. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor. We are going to be entering the Great Hall and be Sorted. Now everyone get in a line, two beside each other!"

We all lined up, me and Harry in the back side by side. McGonagall, at the top of the line, led us into the corridor we came in and opened up huge doors. I presumed it was the Great Hall. We stepped inside and there were four long tables with second through seventh year witches and wizards staring at us as we made our way down the ceiling, like Hermione said, looked like it had when we were outside. There were thousands of lit candles floating in the hair, glowing like everyone in the room.

We reached the bottom of the room and gathered around a short passage of stairs. There was another long table, this time horizontal. They were the professors, I presumed. Snape was sitting amongst them at the end. His natural frown turned upward, happy that he was going to get Draco and I in his house probably.

"Ouch," Harry said beside me while McGonagall was talking yet again. He was clutching his forehead were his scar was and staring at where Snape was sat.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing," he said quickly.

I turned my attention back to the font where McGongall revealed a stool with an old pointed witch hat. It started moving and suddenly bellowed in a sing-songy voice;

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

When the song was over, everyone started clapping, I even found myself clapping.

"We will now start the Sorting," McGongall said pulling a piece of parchment from her robes. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stepped up to the stool and sit down. She looked like she was sweating as the hat was placed upon her head. Three seconds later it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The second table from the left started clapping as Hermione skipped over to the table.

"Hannah Abbott," McGonagall called.

A tall skinny blonde girl stepped up and sat down on the stool, awaiting her destiny. This one took longer than Hermione's. After about thirty seconds the hat belowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table next to Gryffindor's exploaded with applause as a smiling Hannah walked over to sit down.

"Ronald Weasley," annouced McGongall.

"Good luck," Harry and I said at once. We smiled at each other.

Ron sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. "Another Weasley? I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Another loud clapping from the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy," said McGonagall.

My brother stepped up to the stool and sat down with such grace and arrogance. He always thought he was better than everyone else. The hat didn't even graze a hair on Draco's head when it bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

A large clapping and hollars from the last table, Slytherin, emerged. Draco strode over with a smirk upon his lips.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called

I squeezed Harry's hand as he went up there. This got everyone's attentions. All the professors scooted forward in anticipation, and although my back was turned, I knew all the students were too. Harry's took the longest. Harry's lips were moving as though he were talking to it. After a minute, maybe two, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I high-fived Harry as he walked over to the Gryffindor table who was all standing on their feet. People were patting Harry on the back and greeting him to the table. His eyes flickered to mine several times.

I guess a few people were ahead of me, three to Ravenclaw, three to Slytherin, and one to Hufflepuff. There was five of us left.

"Aphrodite-Desdemona Malfoy," McGonagall called. _Why did she have to say my hyphenated name? _I thought with hatred.

I stepped up to the steps and sat on the stool smiling. The hat was placed on my head and a voice said, "Another Malfoy? Who knew! I know what I should do with you... Slytherin of course. There's something about you that says Gryffindor. You have all the necisary talents and personality to be Slytherin—cunning, sly, arrogant, and cocky. They all describe you but yet Gryffindor seems to fit you." There was a pause. People were staring at me. I presumed I was up there longer than the famous Harry Potter. "GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed.

I froze, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables both froze, so did McGonagall.

"This can't be right," Snape's familiar voice said, closer to me. I glanced over and he was standing next to McGonagall.

"It's what the hat said," McGonagall intercepted.

"But she's a Malfoy. Related to the Blacks. She should be in Slytherin for sure," Snape's voice carried.

"What's done is done," McGonagall said taking the hat from my head.

Inside I was happy I was in Gryffindor, especially because it was with Harry! I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. There was no clapping or hollering when I walked over, just silence and staring.

"Congratulations," Harry whispered to me. I smiled and under the table both of our hands intertwined. I bit my lip and looked at him smiling.

The rest of the people were Sorted and the Headmaster, Dumbledore, explained the Forbidden Forrest was off limits and the third story was out of bounds and anyone were to be caught will suffer the consequence. He picked up his goblet and annouced, "Let the feast begin!"

The tables filled with platters full of food. Golden plates, silverware, and goblets were in front of us. The goblet was filled with what looked like pumpkin juice. I grinned. The food looked absolutely divine! As I was shoveling all sorts of food on my plate, a boy started talking.

"The name's Seamus, I'm half and half. Me Mum's a witch and me dad's a Muggle. Quite a shock when he found out," he said drinking his pumpkin juice.

"I'm a muggle-born," said Hermione from across me. "My Mum and dad were so proud of me! They always said I would shock them with great news one day."

Ron laughed. "I'm a pureblood..."

"I'm a half-blood," Harry murmured.

"We all know that," Seamus said.

"I know," Harry muttered even quiter. He fidgeted in his seat. His hand rested on his scar again.

"It hurts again?" I asked.

He nodded and kept looking at the teachers' table. "Say Percy," asked Harry to one of Ron's older brothers. "Who's that teacher at the end."

"Oh, that's Professor Snape," Percy said wiping his napkin against his face.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked looking at Snape.

"Potions," I said before Percy could. "But he's all about Defense of the Dark Arts. He fancies it like he did..." I stopped talking. I heard Snape talk about Lily Potter a lot, of how much he loved and how arrogant and lazy James Potter was. I couldn't bring up Harry's parents... I mean they were dead. It was disrespectful.

"You would know that," said Fred and George, Ron's older twin-brothers.

"Just because I'm a Malfoy?" I asked leaning forward to glare at both smiled and laughed. I laughed too.

The rest of the feast, I made small talk while eating everything I could. Percy was taking us first years to the common room. He was talking and talking about something, but I wasn't listening. I was looking around as I walked. It was so beautiful. The way the stairs changed and the portraits moved.

Everyone suddenly stopped; I stopped too. We were at the Gryffindor portrait. Percy muttered the password, saying he'd tell us in the common room. We all filed into the room. It was stunning. There was couches and chairs all decked out in Gryffindor red and gold. There was a wall of books, Hermione would love that. There was a few tables and chairs, probably for studying or playing games. It looked peaceful. The carpet was red accented with gold. Then, of course, there was Gryffindor banners on each wall.

"Gather around," Percy said. We all stood around him. "The password to get in is Caput Draconis. Don't forget the password or you may be waiting outside to portrait for a while. Now, girls dormitories are upstairs and to the right and boys same, but to your left. You will find that your stuff will already be upstairs. Please get situated and go to sleep. First day of classes for you all." We all stood there nodding. "Well get going!"

I laughed and gave Harry a hug. "Meet down here in to morning so we can walk to breakfast together?" Harry smiled and nodded. We went our seperate ways. I followed Hermione upstairs and to our dormitries. My stuff was next to a bed in the back. I smiled and walked over to it.

"This is great," I said smiling. I fell asleep quickly, not even bothering to change into my dressing gown.

**A/N: Hey guys! Told you I'd update soon! Owls will be coming with letters tomorrow... what will Aphrodite get..? STAY TUNED!  
>-SerialLover<strong>


End file.
